


The Letter

by koalathebear



Category: Le Silence de La Mer (2004)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon scene for the 2004 Belgian-French television movie <a href="http://koalathebear.livejournal.com/1385936.html">Le Silence de la Mer</a> (The Silence of the Sea), a beautiful film based on the novel by Vercors.  After Werner's departure for the Russian Front, Jeanne is shocked to receive a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

Shortly after his departure, a letter arrived addressed to Mademoiselle Jeanne Larosière in handwriting that she did not recognise.

André Larosière's face was stiff and disapproving as he handed his beloved granddaughter the letter before walking away. She held it in hands that were not quite steady, looking down at the stained and crumpled envelope, at the black ink on the front. Turning it over, there was no return address.

She walked upstairs slowly to the room where he had slept when he had stayed with them and sat down on the bed, exhaling slowly before opening the letter.

_Jeanne_

_May I call you that? You have never given me the honour of using your name but to call you Mademoiselle Larosière seems too cold and distant._

_Forgive me for being so bold as to write to you but I have thought of you often and I regret that there was not the opportunity to speak further prior to my abrupt departure from your beautiful home._

_I look back on my time in France with much fondness. It keeps me warm on the deathly chill nights here, it comforts me when terror threatens to consume me and it is a memory that keeps me grounded amidst the death, chaos and fear. I have a vain hope that I will see you again one day – if you can bear the sight of me. I know what I represent and I know what grievous wrongs have been committed._

_Nonetheless, I still think of a day when I may sit by your side at the piano and listen to the sound of Bach once more and watch the way in which your face is transformed by music._

_I pray that God will keep you and your grandfather safe amidst the hell of this war._

_I remain your most humble and obedient servant._

_W._

She re-read the letter several times, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. 

She was a member of the Resistance. She knew that she should be tearing the letter into a thousand pieces or throwing it into the fire to burn and blacken …

Instead, she folded the letter with careful fingers, slid it back into the envelope and pressed it against her pale lips, whispering a fervent prayer for his safety and his eventual return.


End file.
